Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Tyson blames his embarrassing loss to Ray on Daichi, telling the team he is better off competing alone. As Tyson runs away, the US Finals continue with the Blitzkrieg facing off against the F Dynasty. After an unseen battle between Tala and Julia (which ended with a victory for Tala), Kai fights Raul with his new Dranzer Gigs. Raul tries to hold on with his Torch Pegasus, but ends easily knocked out. In the next and final match, Claude of the Barthez Batallion is sent to battle Rick and receives instructions from his coach Barthez via a headset. Claude's skill gives him the upper hand until Rick's unleashes his full power, destroying the stadium to get to Rapid Eagle. Rick hits one of the spears and sends it flying towards Claude. He prepares to dodge it, but Barthez orders him to stand still. He is subsequently hit by the object, turning the crowd against the PPB All Starz. Despite losing, Barthez is delighted to have undermined the US’s popularity. Hiro finds Tyson at the Statue of Liberty and challenges him to a duel, defeating him easily. Tyson makes more excuses – the World Champion can never show weakness. Hiro walks away... until Tyson allows himself to admit his weakness, he will never grow stronger. Major Events *Kai defeats Raul. *Claude gets injured during the beybattle. *Barthez Battalion forfeits the match. *Kai is revealed to have upgraded his Dranzer V2 to Dranzer G. *Hiro challenges Tyson to a 2 on 1 match and wins. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Daichi Sumeragi *Ray Kon *Mariah *Lee *Kevin *Gary *Blader DJ *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Michael Summers *Max Tate *Rick Anderson *Eddy *Emily Watson *Judy Tate *Barthez *Miguel *Claude *Mathilda *Aaron *Hiro Granger Beyblades *Dranzer G (new) *Torch Pegasus *Rock Bison *Rapid Eagle *Dragoon G *Metal Driger (x2) *Draciel V2 *Rushing Boar *Strata Dragoon V (flashback) *Driger G (flashback) *Galeon 2 (flashback) Featured Beybattles *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer G) vs Raul Fernandez (Torch Pegasus) = Kai & Dranzer G *Rick Anderson (Rock Bison) vs Claude (Rapid Eagle) = Rick & Rock Bison *Max Tate (Draciel V2) vs Aaron (Rushing Boar) = Max Tate & Draciel V2 *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) vs Hiro Granger (Metal Driger x2) = Hiro & Metal Driger x2 Trivia *In the English dub: **Claude getting hit by the shrapnel is briefly cut. Gallery 3-1.jpg 4.jpg7475747387282883847583488483483.jpg 9.jpg8e747373737w2774737e72747472727yhyery4yry.jpg 0000000000.jpg Maxxx G.jpg Max Tatet G.jpg Max-GREVOLUTIONSS.jpg ep1120.jpg DranzerG Anime.png BarthezBattalion05.png Claude Preparing to Launch.png Claude Flying.png Claude Touched by an angel.png Max00000.1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-114354_1.jpg Claude_verletzt.jpg theblamegamebeyblade.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_236640.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_392560.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_404720.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_409440.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1008760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1014360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1020960.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_268520.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_270720.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_282040.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_334200.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_369480.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_206600.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_215840.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_222520.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_230080.jpg Beyblade_G-Revolution_Episode_11_HQ_English_Dub_233840.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_111360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_115320.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_123760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_129360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_146760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_162680.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_166600.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_176600.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_178720.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_190720.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_285280.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_292480.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_300000.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_309480.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_314640.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_319120.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_324720.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_327680.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_346880.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_352320.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_356040.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_337800.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_357480.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_367080.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_376040.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_381560.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_386200.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_458680.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_486640.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_482800.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_496040.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_498960.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_576080.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_629760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_633000.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_636360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_742760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_841680.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_898560.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_914480.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_917600.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_975520.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1043280.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1051760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1060680.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1212760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1216240.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1231440.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1240280.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_1162560.jpg Screenshot_20190902-155453_1.jpg Screenshot_20190902-155458_1.jpg S03E11-155610_1.jpg S03E11-155539_1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_690520.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_490840.jpg S03E11-155010_1.jpg S03E11-155039_1.jpg S03E11-155111_1.jpg S03E11-155118_1.jpg S03E11-155123_1.jpg S03E11-155148_1.jpg S03E11-155155_1.jpg S03E11-155209_1.jpg S03E11-155341_1.jpg S03E11-155350_1.jpg S03E11-155404_1.jpg S03E11-155355_1.jpg S03E11-155359_1.jpg S03E11-155418_1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_510440.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_514360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_516600.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_521280.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_522760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_534000.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_536640.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_539360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub_543720.jpg FB_IMG_1575259609231.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes